you're adorable
by monstrofmen
Summary: Arthur just loves to annoy Merlin. Based on chapter 1 of "7 Kisses" because I couldn't stop obsessing over it after it was written. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Pendragon loved annoying Merlin; it was his favourite part of the day.  
He loved the way Merlin's gorgeous blue eyes sparkled with annoyance when he was ordered to muck out the stables _again.  
_He loved how Merlin would pull at that stupid neckerchief when he was embarrassed, showing off large amounts of ivory flesh.  
He loved how Merlin's ears would burn the most delightful shade of cherry pink when he was genuinely angry.  
But most of all, he loved the way Merlin's full, pouty lips would tremble when he was proved wrong.  
This occasion was no exception.  
The sun was still edging over the horizon, as Merlin stood shaking with anger at the end of Arthur's bed.  
"No," he hissed, his eyes glittering with fury.  
His sharp cheek bones where flushed, his long, spidery fingers twitching with anxiety.  
Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"All I'm asking you to do is deliver a message to Guinevere for me. You don't even know what it is yet!"  
He chuckled as Merlin's soft, pouty lips jutted out deliciously (it took all of Arthur's strength not to jump up and bite down hard on them until Merlin begged him to stop).  
"I don't care! I'm not your stupid messenger! Besides, I thought you didn't think of Gwen that way?" Merlin scowled, chewing at his pink lips (did he even realise how much it tortured Arthur?)  
He smirked, climbing out of his enormous bed towards Merlin.  
Merlin stepped back, his ears a startling cherry pink.  
Arthur pressed his arms on either side of Merlin's head, their lips only inches from each other.  
He smirked as he felt Merlin tug nervously at his neckerchief, showing his pale skin, almost glowing in the dawn sun.  
"You know, you're quite adorable when you're jealous," he grinned, his breath tickling Merlin's cheek.  
Merlin's heart hammered against his ribs.  
"Don't you even want to know my message?"  
Arthur leaned in further, his lips lightly brushing Merlin's.  
Quickly, he stepped back, his cheeks flaming.  
He stared at the frozen boy in front of him.  
"I, er... I b-better go m-meet my father for b-breakfast," he stuttered, fleeing towards the door.  
Merlin collapsed against the bed, pulling in ragged breaths.  
He never admit it to Arthur, but for a second, he'd thought (and hoped) Arthur might kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secong chapter! This was actually meant to be a oneshot, but I couldn't resist adding alittle more.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur ran through the hallway, his heat hammering in his chest.

What the hell was he doing?!  
He stopped just outside Morgana's room, panting.  
He couldn't get Merlin out of his head.  
Merlin's scent was intoxicating; it was warm, earthy and slightly tangy and so _Merlin.  
_  
Merlin soft, pouty lips looked so inviting, he just couldn't help himself.  
He loved teasing Merlin; it was the only time he could admire how beautiful his servant was without him noticing.  
When he was annoyed, Merlin let down his defences and became stunning.

He leaned his head against the door, tears pricking his eyes.  
He listened to Morgana's voice behind the door – maybe he could blackmail her later, to cheer himself up.  
"How are you feeling?" she said sympathetically to someone.  
"I'll be fine," whispered a familiar voice, "I just don't know how I'll be able to look him in the eye, now."  
Arthur listened to Morgana sigh.  
"Try to put him down gently. My brother may be an idiot, but he still has some sort tiny, shrivelled to heart to crush."  
Arthur frowned: they were talking about him... who was that person?  
"No offence Morgana, but I'm pretty certain Arthur doesn't think about me that way."  
Arthur's eyes widened in surprise; the voice belonged to Merlin!  
"Oh, please. He stares at you all the time, tries to make you jealous, and nearly kisses you! I'd say that's about as smitten as you can get."

Arthur blushed.  
Was he really that obvious?

"Either way, I doubt he'll be too crushed."  
"Why not?" Morgana asked curiously.

Arthur pushed his ear against the door, desperate to hear his manservant's answer.  
"Because I'm in love with him," Merlin whispered.

Arthur felt his lips spread into an ear splitting grin.  
Love him?  
It was too good to be true.

He silently sprinted down the hall to his room, a sly smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin walked towards Arthur's chambers miserably.  
What was he going to do?  
Maybe he should just tell Arthur how he felt; it would be better then facing Morgan's wrath if he didn't.  
But when Arthur rejected him – and he would, Merlin was certain of that – it would be unbearable.  
And even on the off chance that Arthur _did _return his feelings, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.  
No, the best thing to do was pretend nothing had happened.

He reached towards the door, sighing.  
Merlin froze in shock.  
Arthur lay on his bed, his shirt loose and his cheeks scattered with dark pink kisses.  
Gwen sat next to him, her cheeks flushed and her expression extremely guilty.  
She fled from the room, refusing to look Merlin in the eye.

Merlin turned back towards the prince, his ears burning.  
Arthur smirked; his eyes glittered with mischief.  
Shuddering, Merlin drew his attention to the faint lipstick smearing his cheeks.  
His stomach curled at the thought of Gwen showering the prince with passionate kisses.  
How dare she, Arthur was his!  
_No, _Merlin reminded himself. _He isn't._

He nibbled at his bottom lip, eyes fixed on the stupid, simpering prince.  
"You called for me sire?" he said stiffly, struggling to compose himself.

Arthur grinned, sitting up.

"Yes Merlin. I just wanted to inform you that you will be tending to Morgana this evening, not me."

Merlin bristled, barely containing his fury.

"Wow, I always thought Gwen was smart enough not to fall for the whole Prince Charming act. Guess she's stupider then I thought" he snarled vindictively.  
A wave of guilt washed over him – even if he was upset, Gwen was still his friend.

Arthur smirked, walking towards the fuming manservant.

"Jealous Merlin?" He grinned.  
"Of course not, you prat," Merlin hissed, tugging at his neckerchief.

Arthur tucked his fingers under Merlin's chin, forcing the raven haired servant to look up.  
Merlin nibbled nervously at his lip, trembling slightly.

Arthur brushed his lips to Merlin's ear.  
"You adorable," he whispered huskily, his breath tickling the young servant's ear.  
He crushed his lips to Merlin's, pulling him closer.  
He moaned as Merlin eagerly responded, wrapping his arms around the prince's broad shoulders.

Merlin broke away, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling.  
"But I thought you were with Gwen," he gasped, bemused.  
Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"Guinevere's a very good actress when she wants to be.  
A loud giggle sounded from outside the room.

Merlin pouted.  
"Prat."  
"Idiot."  
"Clotpole."  
He whimpered as Arthur bit his protruding lip.  
"I love you too," he grinned.

* * *

**I'm pretty certain this is the last chapter, although I'm happy to continue.  
If you have any requests, just tell me on review and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
